deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opa-Opa
Opa-Opa is the main character and protagonist of the Fantasy Zone series of video game created by SEGA. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Opa-Opa VS Shooty Cat (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Kidd * Cuphead * Kirby * Robbit (Jumping Flash) * Sophia the 3rd (Blaster Master) * TwinBee History In the space year 6216 (1422 in the original Arcade version), the Fantasy Zone was cast in panic at the collapse of the interplanetary monetary system. The Space Guild reveals the plans of the planet Menon, whose forces are stealing the other planets' currencies to fund a huge fortress in the Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa is sent to the Menon system after they stole supplies from other systems. It is revealed that Opa-Opa's long lost father is the leader of Menon, a revelation that leaves Opa-Opa with mixed emotions. Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa takes place 10 years after Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa is once again sent to defeat the Menons. As it turns out, the mastermind behind the Menons is Opa-Opa's bad self. Due to the emotional stress caused by the war he fought 10 years ago, he had split into two beings; one of them good and the other bad. Only O-Papa was aware of this fact and thus became leader of the Menons because of his bond with his son. After a tense battle, O-Papa appears to confront Opa-Opa and his bad self, and the sight of him brings Opa-Opa to tears which causes the second Opa-Opa to vanish. It is later revealed that this twin is a physical manifestation of Opa-Opa's dark impulses and desires, spawned from his prior battles and seeking to drive the Fantasy Zone into ruin. Reunited with his father, Opa-Opa is able to purge this darkness from himself and swears that such a disaster will never occur again. Super Fantasy Zone follows Opa-Opa as he fights to avenge the death of his father, O-Papa, who was killed defending the Fantasy Zone against the invading Dark Menon. Opa-Opa must rid the Fantasy Zone of the minions of the Dark Menon and restore peace. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Opa-Opa * Height: 38 cm (14.9 in) * Weight: 16.8 kg (37 lb) * Width: 40 cm (15.7 in) * Length: 52 cm (20.5 in) * Wingspan: 19 cm (7.5 in) * Somehow became a Extreme Gear in Sonic Riders * Also appeared in Zillion Skills/Abilities * Is able to fly in the air with his wings * Can shoot red energy beam shots in-front of him * Can drop small bombs into the ground below him * Has a radar that indicates a location of the bases Weapons/Upgrades * Engines ** Big Wings *** Increases the size of Opa-Opa's wings ** Jet Engine *** Gives Opa-Opa an appreciable boost in speed *** Allowing him to safely dodge many attacks with ease ** Turbo Engine *** Allows Opa-Opa to run and fly faster *** Trying to stop in time to prevent a collision with another fast moving object ** Rocket Engine *** Makes Opa-Opa more faster than usual *** Makes him nearly impossible to control ** Back Fire *** A giant burst of flame comes from behind Opa-Opa, doing much damage to enemies * Shot Weapons ** Wide Beam *** Allows Opa-Opa to fire a semi-circle energy bullet that is nearly three times higher as him *** Can be useful at close range ** Laser Beam *** Allows Opa-Opa to fire an intensely powerful laser which can be extended continuously *** Damages enemies greatly ** 3-Way Shot *** Allows Opa-Opa to fire 3 bullets that fans out at the same time *** Does fair amount of damage if fired upon an enemy at close range ** 7-Way Shot *** Allows Opa-Opa to fire 7 bullets in a wide pattern that fans out *** Damages more when firing on enemy at close range *** Has a large range ** Fireball *** Allows Opa-Opa to launch a large fireball that is capable of destroying anything it comes in contact with *** Only lasts for 10 seconds ** Big Shot *** An enhanced version of Opa-Opa's standard Twin Shot *** Has twice the fire power, and never runs out until Opa-Opa is killed ** Cross-Rang *** Allows Opa-Opa to fire a star projectile that returns back to him like a boomerang if it misses *** Disappears when it hits an enemy ** Thunder Volt *** Allows Opa-Opa to shoot electric pillars of lightning from the sky in random positions * Bombs ** Twin Bombs *** Allows Opa-Opa to toss out two bombs at the same time *** Doubles Opa-Opa's bombing effectiveness and firepower ** Big Bomb *** Have twice the offensive power as Opa-Opa's standard bombs *** Are also slightly easier to hit with due to their larger size ** Twin Big Bombs *** Two bombs are fired at the same time with the power of Big Bombs and the frequency of Twin Bombs ** Quartet Missiles *** Allows Opa-Opa to shoot four heat-seeking missiles at the same time *** All of them homes in on nearby enemies ** Shower Bombs *** Allows Opa-Opa to drop out 6 bombs below him which fan out as they fall *** Causes big damage to anything they hit ** Fire Bomb *** A bomb that explodes with a fiery blast to the left and right when it hits a target *** Does a lot of damage to whatever it hits ** Smart Bomb *** Can instantly damage every enemy on the screen *** As a result, there's no visible effect beyond the destruction of enemies and projectiles *** However, it does poor damage to enemy generators and bosses ** Hurricane *** Allows Opa-Opa to launch out spiraling whirlwinds *** Causes heavy damage to anything they come in contact with ** Ultra Bomb *** Acts like the normal bombs *** When it lands, it creates a huge explosion that takes out enemies ** Heavy Bomb *** Also known as Megaton Bomb *** Drops a giant 100-ton weight-like bomb from the sky *** Crushes anything beneath it *** Can be used in Sonic Runners * Other Items ** Auto Beam *** Enables Opa-Opa to fire any weapon rapidly ** Red/Blue Bottle *** Increases/Replenishes Opa-Opa's health meter ** Shield *** Summons an energy field around Opa-Opa that protects him from bullets, projectiles and enemies *** Only lasts for a certain amount of time ** Rubber Boots *** Is used to protect Opa-Opa from the electrified floor ** Super Lights *** Expands Opa-Opa's field of vision, which allows him to see in the dark Feats * Defeated enemies six times his size * Defeated his father O-Papa, who was the leader of Menon in the original Fantasy Zone * Defeated his bad self (which is his identical copy) in Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa * Saved multiple various planets from enemies and debris hurtling towards them in Galactic Protector * Defeated the Dark Menon in order to avenge the death of his father O-Papa in Super Fantasy Zone * Also joined Sonic and his friends in Sonic Runners alongside O-Papa for a short time * Joined various SEGA characters in Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing Weaknesses * Many upgrades runs out when their time limit ends or when Opa-Opa is defeated Gallery Trivia *Opa-Opa appeared in the Japanese anime series called Zillion. The video-game Zillion that was based on this anime series was available on the Sega Master System console. This game also featured Opa-Opa, where it served as an item that boosted your character's abilities. *One of the downloadable contents for Sonic Adventure 2 on the Dreamcast using its own Internet homepage was a new Kart Racing track named Fantasy Zone, a nod to the series. Omochao was also playable for this race, driving an Opa-Opa-shaped kart (which was the first and probably last time Omochao was ever playable in any Sonic game). *One of the Extreme Gears in Sonic Riders is named the Opa-Opa, a reference to himself. *In the Dreamcast game Shenmue, several capsule toys can be collected, including the Opa-opa, shop balloon and the stage 3 boss. *In the arcade and Sega Master System versions of the game Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars, the goal of the second stage is to find Opa-Opa. *In the sound test screen for the Sega Master System adaptation of Quartet, Opa-opa can be seen flying horizontally across the top of the screen. You can also see Teddy Boy, Pit Pot and Alex Kidd in this screen as well. *Several of the enemies from Fantasy Zone II appear as attack waves for the final boss in the cult Dreamcast game Segagaga. *Intentionally making over one hundred strokes in the Sega Genesis game Arnold Palmer's Tournament Golf allows the player to play a short, one-screen-long version of Fantasy Zone as an Easter egg, albeit one which continually loops until the console is either reset or turned off. The Opa-Opa also appears as a cursor in some selection screens within the game. *Phantasy Star IV has a remix of "Pao-Pao" playing when a group of dancing girls come on a stage in the Hunters Guild in Aiedo. *In Phantasy Star Online, Opa-Opa is a rare mag. *In Phantasy Star Universe, Opa-Opa appears in one of the random attacks from the cast SUV "Ascension Gift". *In Phantasy Star Portable, Opa-Opa is a rare RCSM. *The game Space Harrier, also by Sega and released the previous year, supposedly takes place in "the Fantasy Zone" as well (Space Harrier begins the phrase "Welcome to the 'Fantasy Zone'! Get Ready!"). *It includes the same bright pastel color scheme, although the game scrolls into the screen as opposed to horizontally. *In the arcade game Planet Harriers, Opa-Opa appears above the head of the killed player while being queried on whether to continue or not. Opa-Opa is also a playable character after enabling a certain code at the character select screen. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Light Users Category:Shield Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Protagonist